ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Eredar
The Ered'ruin (singular Eredar) are the surviving race of a once vast empire and one of two native species of Man'ari, as the United Federation of Planets designates their homeworld. The Ered'ruin call their home world Argus. The Ered'ruin live in a symbiotic relationship with the Naruu. Little is known about the Naruu (singular Naruu), save that they are telepathic, and resemble a crystaline wind chime floating around a small intense star. Their lifespans span multiple Ered'ruin generations. The Ered'ruin range from 7 - 9 feet tall when fully grown, and are generally humanoid. They walk erect on cloven hoofed feet, have thick, clawed fingernails, and have heavy muscular tails. Both males and females have horns, and the shape and size of those horns vary greatly among individuals. Males often have bony frills as well. Occasionally members of both genders occasionally display tentacles at the sides of their faces or along the jawline, however this trait is more common among males of the species. Their skin is smooth and similar in physical appearance to human skin except that it ranges in color from a pale, nearly white hue, to a deep eggplant shade that borders on black. Hair and hooves range in color from white to eggplant, with shades of blond and auburn occasionally appearing naturally as well. Ered'ruin eyes have cells that produce their own light, an adaptation for low or no lighting conditions, making it difficult to discern eye color at a glance, however eye pigmentation ranges in colors from blue through black, with occasional copper and yellow. Blue, green, and brown are most common. The average lifespan of an Eredar is between 120 - 130 years of age, with ages over 100 considered to be elderly. It is believed that telepathy was once common among the Ered'ruin. They are currently rare. Few Ered'ruin posess anything beyond the vaguest touch empathy. Fewer still posess the strength of telepathy needed to transfer memories between Ered'ruin. These Ered'ruin, called warlocks, are taxed to their mental and emotional limits as living memory banks. While they try to dam back these memories and experiences, it is all too often for a warlock to be swept away in the flood waters when the breaks from she sheer force of the emotional tidewaters pounding against it. Even fewer still have the level of telepathy required to speak to the Naruu. As Ered'ruin birth rate continues to decline, those levels continue to drop dramatically in each generation. A cataclysm on Argus, the Ered'ruin home world, over 1000 years ago destroyed nearly destroyed the Ered'ruin home world and without leadership, the empire crumbled. It is only within the past 50 years have the Ered'ruin managed to re-discover space travel and begun to re-explore their region of space under the banner of the Man'ari Legion. Politically, Argus is ruled by the High Council (judicial), a General Assembly (legislative), and the Sky Marshal of the Man'ari Legion (executive). Naruu advise all three branches of the government. Positions on the High Council are hereditary, but appointments must be ratified by the General assembly. The Assemblers serve for 10 years, and are assigned by popular vote. The Sky Marshal is appointed from within the Man'ari Legion by the traditional merit and promotion system of the Legion, but is bound to uphold the laws of the General Assembly as interpreted by the High Council. All three councils must be in agreement before diplomacy is pursued with outsiders. Collectively, all three branches of the government are known as the Man'ari Assembly. The Man'ari Legion, or Burning Legion, strongly resembles the Roman Legions in its structure, and take its translated ranking structure from that historical Earth reference. Certain types of positions, such as doctors, scientists, engineers, and craftsmen, fall outside the normal ranking structure and Legion duties, and are immune from certain strictly military work. Education on Argus most resembles the educational forums of ancient Greece and Rome. Rather than shuttling all children into a rigid public education system, individual teachers held private forums for their students. So long as certain educational standards were met, as validated by extensive oral and written tests administered by the state and known as Formals, teachers were given great leaway in the structure and curriculum of their forums. Clansmen and parents take great care to find not only teachers with the highest placing students in the Formals, but also in finding teachers best equipped to provide the children of their clans with the kind of learning environment best suited to each child's talents and individual learning style. Children who display warlock talent or speaker potential are afforded the best opportunities available, since they are rare and valuable to the future of the Ered'ruin. The Ered'ruin birth rate has fallen alarmingly low in the last hundred years. Sterility has become extremely common. If current trending continues, the Ered'ruin believe they will become extinct within the next three generations. Category:Ered'ruin Category:Species Category:United Federation of Planets